A Transformers Christmas Carol
by Mrs. Optimus Prime
Summary: Megatron the ruthless tirant has only one night to change his way towards the season and his ways or suffer after death. A Christmas Carol Transformed. Seasonl updates, so don't exepect next update until next Christmas.
1. Starscream's Ghost

This is my first Transformers Christmas fic. I must say that none of this belongs to me. The characters are from hasbro...with the exepction of Optigana and Megatrix who will be entering in later on...the story itself is by Charles Dickons.

Scrooge - Megatron

Bob Cratchit - Optimus Prime

Tiny Tim - Bumblebee

Jocob Marley - Starscream

The Ghost of Christmas Past - Vector Prime

The Ghost of Christmas Present - Omega Surpreme

The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come - The Fallen

Fred - Jetfire

Fezziwig - Alpha Trion

Belle - Megatrix

Peter Cratchit - Jazz

Martha Cratchit - Arcee

Fan - Thunderblast

The Portly Gentlemen - Ratchet and Ironhide

Mrs. Cratchit - Optigana

* * *

Chapter 1

Starscream's Ghost

Starscream was dead to begin with. There was no doubt of that. The burial signed by the Leader, the Conquered, the undertaker, and the mourner. Megatron signed the papers and the grave.

Seven years had past since then and since that day Megatron had never changed the sign above his door. Yes Starscream was dead and gone. He was his second in command killed by the Autobot scum Optimus whom he had made his own slave once the war was won by the Decepticons. All Decepticons and Autobots feared Megatron and no one else. Starscream was also feared, but when he died, no one noticed because no one really paid any attention to him.

The day came when all the transformers around Cybertron were running around. It was the season when they celebrated Primus and the first thirteen who were created. The day was the twenty fourth of December. Optimus was with Megatron in his office cleaning the room spotless. He had a collar around his neck so that when he tried to go against Megatron he'd be stopped and unable to do anything. When he was first confined to the collar he fought every tooth and nail, but now…his soul was shattered and he couldn't fight though his family counted on him.

Suddenly a cheerful voice echoed down the street and into the office. "A Merry Christmas to you uncle!"

"Bah. Humbug" Megatron only replied kept at his duties and watching Optimus with every measure. The cheerful bot ran in the room and confronted his uncle.

"Christmas a humbug uncle? I'm sure you truly don't mean it." Jetfire replied with hopefulness in his voice. He then looked over at Optimus who was now broken and could not revolt against Megatron anymore. Jetfire had sided with the Autobots because he felt that it was right, though his mother would not have been happy with his decision, but if she saw how her brother had become she would have encouraged it.

"I do," grumbled Megatron, "Merry Christmas! What right do you have to be merry? What reason why you have to be merry?? You're poor enough," glaring at his nephew. The only reason why he didn't make him a slave to the Decepticons was because his sister wouldn't have liked it at all. His sister always on his mind.

Though Jetfire came back at his uncle, "Come then, what right do you have to be dismal? What reason have you to be morose? You're rich enough." Megatron just looked at his nephew and kept his gun down. Optimus watched as Megatron did this. Jetfire was just trying to bond with his uncle. Trying to get him to be of better sides so that they could be a family, his mother always wanted them to be.

Megatron just replied, "Bah! Humbug!"

Jetfire shook his head and said, "Don't be cross uncle."

"What else can I be, when I've lived in such a world of fools as this? Even after I've conquered the planet people still celebrate the holiday. But I shall make an announcement that this will be the very last Christmas they celebrate because I will not have it anymore. People loose money on Christmas. It's a crime."

"Uncle!"

"Nephew! You keep Christmas you way for now and I'll keep Christmas my way as it will be after this year."

Jetfire, about to leave turned around and said, "Dine with us." Megatron wouldn't force himself to tell his nephew that he would see him tomorrow.

"Why?" he questioned, "Why did you get married?"

"Because I fell in love…didn't you ever fall in love?"

"Love!? Ha! All I have room for love in my spark is that of this planet. I've conquered it and it is mine."

Jetfire stood still trying not to say anything too rational. But then he said, "No, uncle, why didn't you come to see me before it happened. Why are you asking now?"

"Good afternoon."

"I want nothing from you uncle…why can't we be friends? I know the war and all…there may be a few things I want you to change, but I will never ask you of your free will."

"Free will? There's no more free will on Cybertron. There's only my will and what I will do, everyone else will do or face the consequences."

"Well have a Merry Christmas uncle and a Happy New Year!"

Megatron merely growled and said, "Bah humbug." Jetfire when he left the office placed a reef on his door. After a few minutes of silence two bots came in the room. "Starscream?"

"You call yourselves Autobots when you can't remember that Starscream died seven years ago?" growled Megatron.

Both Ironhide and Ratchet stood there, then Ratchet spoke, "Lord Megatron being at you high status would you be willing to donate anything to the poor?"

"Me donate to the poor? Are there no prisons for them?"

Ironhide then spoke up saying, "There are prisons and work houses, out there, but we wish for your donation to help these transformers."

"Oh I had thought from how you started that there was something wrong."

"Then you will donate, and how much and would you like to remain anonymous?"

"First of all I never donate to you and second I would like to be left alone."

"But sir…if you don't then these transformers will die."

"Well if they're going to die they had better do it and decrease the surplus population."

Ironhide had his cannons spinning trying to hold in his anger. This would be the perfect time to attack Megatron and have the Autobots back on top. Seeing Optimus Prime give him the look made him stop all his thoughts. Ratchet gave a few words and left the office. Optimus continued cleaning for Megatron, but slowly became side tract when someone started singing outside.

Megatron got up from his desk and went to the door to see who it was. When Megatron opened the door he found a sparking singing a Transformer Christmas Carol. Megatron losing his temper got out his gun and started firing upon the defenseless sparkling and made sure no one else was near and went back inside. Megatron looked at Optimus and grumbled, "Get back to work."

Optimus stood there about to attack when Megatron shocked him making him go off line for a short amount of time. Megatron got back to his desk and started doing his paper work. He had finally fulfilled his dream to conquer the planet, but that was only half of it. Earth was next and he'd be attacking the planet with no remorse and the humans who lived there wouldn't know what hit them. Slowly Optimus came back on line and looked around. The room was empty so, Ratchet and Ironhide had left. It was getting close for him to get off work. He couldn't wait to get to his family…he had been a disgrace when he was defeated by Megatron.

Optimus Prime was the one who would fight against anyone and would win…but Megatron had won this time and because of Optimus' one mistake it caused the Autobots to lose. Soon after the war, Jetfire and Megatron found out that they were related and Jetfire, not too fond of his uncle tried to get on his good side to try to relieve Optimus from imprisonment.

Optimus slowly continued doing his work that he was doing before Megatron had turned him off line for that short while. He let out a sigh and heard the Cybertronian clock ding. The time had come and Optimus was allowed to go home…only by Megatron's permission. Megatron looked up at the clock and looked at his internal clock. "That is two minutes fast."

Optimus was just about to get back to work when Megatron sighed, "You can go on home Prime."

"Thank you sir," he replied, "Uh…Megatron…tomorrow is Christmas…"

"So…what's your point?" Megatron growled.

"Well sir…I was curious if I could have the whole day off tomorrow…" Optimus replied.

Megatron glared at Optimus and then said, "If I do you will have to go a day without pay."

Optimus thought on it…yes his family was poor and had hardly anything, but they barely made it. But then again it was only once a year and it was very rare for Optimus to get off work. "Okay sir."

"And you'll have to be here extra early the next day."

"Yes sir. Thank you sir." Optimus exclaimed and ran out of the office before Megatron would change his mind. Being alone in the cold room didn't faze Megatron. His spark was too cold to be chilled and nothing warm could ever make his spark loving. He was older now and he had seen the planet for a long time…all the time he had dreamt it would be his. Starscream and he had made that happen.

The two had been ruthless together making everyone shudder, but Starscream was still dead as a door nail and would never come back. Yes he had in the past, but his body now was gone to rest in the planet. Megatron slowly got up from his desk and put out the little fire he had, he exited the office and locked it and was on his way back to his place. The atmosphere was chilly out, but it didn't faze Megatron. Transformers would quickly move out of his way not wanting to cause him to destroy them.

Megatron was grumbling all the way to his place. There were tin reefs everywhere. Lights were on and all Megatron could say was, "Bah Humbug." Sparklings stopped when they saw Megatron go by. The Autobot and Decepticon sparklings played together as friends, but when Megatron came by the Decepticons would attack the Autobots to show a good impression. They didn't want to be killed at such a young age. When Lord Megatron was out of sight the sparklings returned to their normal play.

When Megatron arrived at his place he got out his key to his door…but before he unlocked it the door knob began to change shape. Soon it was not a door knob but Starscream's face. It just stared out into the night not blinking at all. Suddenly it yelled out into the night and Megatron flew back. He fell into the big piles of snow and quickly looked around to see if anyone saw him. Seeing the close was clear he went back to his door and looked at the knob. It was back to normal. He gently touched it with his cane and seeing it was still normal he unlocked.

He looked out into the night and grumbled, "Humbug." He walked up the stairs to his room and walked inside. Setting his cane to the side he went to his counter and got his energon pudding. He went to his favorite chair in front of the fire and started to eat his meal when he heard chains start rattling down the hall. He had heard that ghosts would rattle chains…but Ghosts weren't real. Then Starscream's face popped back into his head. He tried shaking it off, but it wasn't going away.

Then suddenly the clock bells started ringing. Megatron looked up at it and what seemed to be hours were merely a minute or a half. Megatron quickly got up and started pacing and suddenly the door blew opened. There in the doorway was a figure wrapped in chains. "I won't believe it." Megatron said suddenly.

Starscream slowly walked forwards covered in chains. "Humbug!" cried Megatron. Megatron watched as Starscream was getting closer. True he had never liked Starscream much….but he was a pleasant partner sometimes…the only way to get him to stop trying to dictate the Decepticons was to make him his partner…while the time lasted it went very well. "How?" said Megatron in shock, "What do you want with me?"

"Much." Starscream's raspy voice vibrated off the walls.

"Who are you?" Megatron asked his voice tried to show no fear, but it didn't work at all.

"Ask me who I was." Starscream said again.

"Who were you then?" yelled Megatron. Starscream didn't flinch when Megatron did this instead he just replied coolly.

In life I was your partner, Starscream."

"Can you-can you sit?" asked Megatron not sure whether or not a ghost could sit or go through.

"I can."

"Do it then." Megatron grumbled.

Megatron watched as Starscream sat down in a chair right across from him. For someone who was so transparent Megatron was so sure he would slip right through…but instead he sat there like he had always sat there without Megatron knowing.

"You don't believe in me." Starscream announced.

"No, I don't."

"What evidence would you have of my reality beyond that of your senses?" Starscream questioned feeling anger rise within him.

"I don't know." Megatron grumbled.

"Why do you doubt your senses?" Starscream asked again.

"Because," Megatron started, "a little thing affects them. A slight disorder of the stomach makes them cheats. You may be an undigested bit of energon, or energon custard, a crumb of energon cubes. There's more of gravy than of the grave about you, whatever you are!"

Megatron wasn't a Decepticon to be cracking jokes, nor was he in the mood. Starscream's ghost just sat there motionless. Megatron got up from his seat and grabbed his key that he had laid down. "You see this key?"

"I do." Starscream replied.

"You are not looking at it though." Megatron growled.

"Well I see it." The ghost replied getting a little irritated at Megatron's torture. "Notwithstanding," he finished.

"Well," returned Megatron, "I have but to swallow this, and be for the rest of my days persecuted by legions of goblins, all of my own creation. Humbug, I tell you!"

Starscream suddenly started screaming at Megatron when he said this. Megatron put his hands over his auto receptors and exclaimed, "Mercy! Dreadful apparition, why do you trouble me?"

"Man of the worldly mind…do you believe in me or not?"

"I do!" growled Megatron, "I must, but why do you earth bound spirits haunt me?"  
"It is required of every transformer," Starscream replied, "that his fellow spirit should walk abroad among his fellow transformers, and travel far and wide; and if that spirit does not forth in life, it is condemned to do so after death. It is doomed to wander the world-oh, woe is me!-and witness what it cannot be share, but might have shared oh Cybertron, and turned to happiness." Again Starscream let out a cry of agony.

Megatron covered his auto receptors again and then said, "You are fettered. Tell me why."

"I wear a chain I forged in life," replied the ghost, "I made link by link, and yard by yard; I made it on my own free will I wrote it. Is this pattern strange to you?"

Megatron was a transformer who showed no fear, but this terrified him. "Or would you know, the weight and coil you bare yourself?"

"Starscream…Starscream please tell me."

"Forty Fathoms deep." Starscream replied. Megatron felt coldness run down his metal body. Yes he had been cruel…it was his nature. Each Decepticon was bad and Autobot was good.

"But Starscream, you were always a good partner, a good leader to all Decepticons."

"Leader of Decepticons!? Destroying things was my leadership."

Megatron got up and pulled out his cannons to his ex partner. Starscream stood there and watched him. "Shoot me if you like, but you'll only destroy your own home and if you would like me to help you I suggest you put it down."

"You will help me why?" Megatron questioned in suspicion.

"If you want to suffer worse than my fate so be it." Starscream said.

"No, please, thank you."

"You will be haunted tonight by three ghosts. The first one will come when the clock tolls one, the second at two, and the final ghost at three."

"This is your one night Megatron…if you can't change by tonight your fate will be worse than mine."

With that said Starscream disappeared and all was silent. Megatron looked around and slowly got up from his seat and walked to his recharge birth. "Bah, humbug," he muttered and went to sleep.

* * *

So please leave a review and I'll be updating this next year!


	2. The First of the Three Spirits

Well...as you can see its not next year...yeah...Mistress Megatron nearly had my head when I announced I wouldn't update this story until next Christmas...so to keep her happy and to you fellow readers I am updating this story. The story will only be 5 chapters long seeing is that how long the read story of A Christmas Carol is. Again a disclaimer I do not own any Transformer characters, only Optigana. Then Maegatrix belongs to Mistress Megatron. The story does not belong to me at all either. It belongs to the master mind Charles Dicksons. Well please enjoy reading this chapter and everyone have a very Merry Christmas!

* * *

Chapter 2

The First of the Three Spirits

Megatron woke suddenly and looked around. The room was pitch black. He chuckled a bit and muttered, "It was only a dream." He rolled over and went back to sleep but no sooner did the clock start dinging for one 'o' clock.

"Ding dong!"

"A quarter past," Megatron muttered.

"Ding dong!"

"Half past!"

"Ding Dong!"

"A quarter to it." Megatron counted again.

"Ding Dong!"

"An hour itself and nothing else!" Megatron was please with his counting, but no longer sooner did a bright blinding light enter the room. Megatron jumped out of his bed and looked around. It took his optics a little time to adjust to the blinding light, but soon he saw an old transformer standing in front of a warp gate. "Are you the spirit that was foretold to me?"

"I am," the transformer replied. The transformer's voice was of one who had seen many years and gained much wisdom from it. The spirit instead of being right next to him stood far away.

Megatron slowly got up and asked, "Who and what are you?"

"I am the Ghost of Christmas past." The spirit replied.

"Long past?" Megatron asked in confusion. There was no way he wanted to see the many victories the Autobots had gained from his blindness in the past. He would go mad, he finally reached his goal and now because of it if he dies he'd be doomed to walk Cybertron for eternity. That's not what he wanted, but he wanted to keep Cybertron to himself.

"No. Your past."

The spirit walked towards him and when Megatron finally a good look at him he whispered, "Vector Prime." Vector Prime just looked at him with no emotion. Of course he should have known it would have been Vector Prime, Vector Prime was the keeper of time and place continuum.

"Come, Megatron, we have much to see in so little time I have."

"How? Only a warp gate takes to a different place, but not a different time. Seriously Vector Prime, you're really lost your marbles." Megatron grumbled.

Vector Prime suddenly pulled out his sword on Megatron and yelled, "We spirits do not have to make you change! You can live the way you are living and when you die you can bare the heavy Burdon of your chains!" Vector Prime was about to turn away when Megatron stopped him.

"I'm sorry wise spirit! Please forgive me." Megatron got on his knees to

"Come we take heed." Vector Prime exclaimed.

"Me go through a time portal? How do I know I won't get lost within it and just become one of the past?" Megatron asked, fear dwelling within him. The last thing he wanted was to be stuck within someone else's past.

"Take hold of my hand and you will not get lost." Megatron slowly took the spirit's hand and walked through the portal. What Megatron saw was something he had never seen before. All the colors around him, sounds coming from every which way. Then finally a burst of white light blinded him. When he looked around he saw Cybertron the way it used to be before the Decepticons and the Autobots started having the war.

"By Primus," he whispered.

"You know this place?" the spirit asked.

"Know it? I was bred here!" he exclaimed.

He watched as all the Autobots and Decepticons ran together to the classroom. He couldn't believe he had forgotten this all this time. Suddenly the spirit asked, "Why is your lip trembling, and what is that running down your cheek?"

Megatron quickly wiped away the tear and focused, "Nothing, nothing at all." He resumed to his mad self, but it didn't last long when they entered the room. There was Optimus Prime! He had forgotten how he and Optimus were once good friends. He smiled, but then he saw himself beating up on the other Autobots.

He quickly looked away and then heard Optimus speak. He was so shocked how much it had changed in the past. He had a high pitched voice, but so did he. That was when he had started hating Optimus. Optimus would always stand up for the other Autobots. He then knew why Optimus did it…he didn't want anyone hurt. He was so naïve at the time and couldn't see the future.

Soon after all the other sparkling transformers left Megatron stayed behind and stayed inside. He wanted to study up on war. Vector Prime saw a Megatron went over to look at what his younger self was reading. "This was where I wanted to start dominating the world."

Vector Prime stood next to Megatron and said, "Let's go to another Christmas shall we?"

Megatron watched all at once as time quickened and there he was an older, much wiser Decepticon. Suddenly all of a suddenly the door flew open and in came Thunderblast Megatron's younger sister. Megatron's spark stopped when he saw her again. "Megatron you must come home!"

"Should I? After what father has done to us?" Megatron snapped.

"Father has really changed Megatron…he has given me a hug and a kiss…he wants you home for the holidays!" Thunderblast exclaimed.

Megatron looked at his younger sister and asked, "Is this the same father who tried to kill me?"

"Megatron….you must come with me please. He wants to see you." Suddenly a transformer came into the room holding a box. Thunderblast smiled and exclaimed, "Come Megatron! Please you must come!"

Vector Prime looked at Megatron and said, "She was a beautiful femme."

"Yes….but so fragile…so delicate…"

"She had a large spark," spoke the spirit.

"So she had," cried Megatron, "You're right! I will not gainsay it, spirit. God forbid!"

"She died a grown femme, a warrior for the Decepticons…" spoke Vector Prime, "She had bred hadn't she."

"One sparkling," Megatron sighed.

"True, your nephew."

Megatron looked at the spirit and watched his younger self and his sister walk off together. "Yes, though when I did arrive home with Thunderblast I had to save her and myself from my father…that night was the start of a new life for the both of us…we had fallen in our father's trap and nearly died…I did what I had to do."

"Yes, in order to survive…the two of you went your separate ways."

"Yes until war started…"

"Caused by you," pointed out Vector Prime. Megatron looked at the ancient spirit and nodded not saying a word.

"She had disappeared for a while I had not known what happened until many years later…she had died giving birth to my nephew…no one gave him to me…instead he was raised as an Autobot and became second in command…it was not long ago we found out…"

Megatron put his hand over his face and exclaimed, "Show me no more spirit! Show me no more!"

Soon the room faded and no longer did another room appear. There were transformers everywhere. Megatron was an older Decepticon, but still he lived with Autobots and Decepticons. "I assure you know this place."

"Know it? I was an apprentice here! Old Alpha Trion and his wife…" Megatron sighed. Looking around at everything, there was Starscream his old partner, very much alive. Soundwave was walking around….his old war buddy…Thundercracker and so many Decepticons he hadn't seen because they had died in battle. Suddenly a voice rang through the air.

"Yo ho! Megatron! Shockwave!"

The two apprentices came running fast to Alpha Trion. "No more work tonight my lads! Oh no! We're going to celebrate Christmas Eve!"

Shockwave ran off to meet up with other people while Megatron stood there not knowing what to do… "Cheer up Megatron! Dance! Go with some friends."

Megatron slowly walked off but bumped into a femme. "I'm terribly sorry…." Megatron's younger self stopped in mid sentence as he gazed upon the femme before him.

"Ah! Megatron, I see you have run into a close friend to our family…this is Maegatrix."

"Hello." Megatron said.

Maegatrix merely blushed and replied, "Merry Christmas Megatron…it was very nice meeting you." Maegatrix started walking away, but he quickly grabbed her and tried to find the words.

Vector Prime looked over at Megatron who was walking towards his younger self and his young love. "I can't believe I've forgotten about her….she was the first thing I ever loved…besides my sister….she had started to show me a whole different side of things…her beautiful voice, her body was meant for mine..."

"You two were in love…she was the only one you ever loved." Vector Prime commented staring at the two lovers from the past.

The two watched as Megatron took Maegatrix's hand and escorted her out to the middle of the dance floor. There was Alpha Trion with Mrs. Trion dancing silly and enjoying themselves. Megatron and Maegatrix laughed and started a dance of their own. But as the night wore on people started disappearing one after another until there were only Alpha Trion, his wife and Megatron with Maegatrix. Maegatrix had her had rested on Megatron's chest.

"Lad, its past midnight I think you should go home and recharge."

"And what of her?" Megatron asked.

"Take her home with you…She has moved out of her home a while back…you two are simply made for one another."

"Yes…I ended up taking her with me that night to my place…" The two followed images of the past and slowly watched as time went by a next Christmas Megatron and Maegatrix still together and happy.

"Please spirit…stop showing me these things…please!" Megatron pleaded.

"My time is not over…until then we stay…these are not just things though….these are the things that happened in your past."

Megatron watched as they went to a party and there was Optimus Prime…he was a free Autobot still and there he had met Elita One. At first glance you would think they were in love, but Elita had left him that night for a Decepticon…Soundwave…Megatron watched as he and Optimus started talking to one another.

"Hello Miss Maegatrix how are you this fine evening?" Optimus asked.

"I'm doing very well, thank you for asking Optimus…I hope everything is going well with you with the holidays coming up so fast."

"They were going great until now…what is it with Autobot femmes liking Decepticon mechs?"

Maegatrix looked up at Megatron and replied, "I think it's because we want adventure and because we fight for the good we want an evil partner with us…but do you want a new mate?"

"Not at this time…it's the holidays and it wouldn't be right to just randomly ask a femme to be my matefriend…" Megatron just nodded towards Optimus and watched him turn around. They watched as Optimus ran into a Decepticon femme… "I am terribly sorry ma'am."

"Its okay Optimus…" the femme replied.

"That was how Optimus met Optigana…she was such a good fighter…but she fell for Optimus and switched sides."

"Are the two married?" asked the spirit.

"I really don't know, I should suppose so…I don't ask Optimus at all…since the war has ended he has been working under me."

Vector Prime looked at Megatron and then back at the shadows of time. Megatron then sighed, "Okay…I'll admit it…I wish I could say some stuff to Optimus…maybe let him have a little more freedom…"

Vector Prime acknowledged Megatron's comment, but didn't say a word. The two watched and listened to the music and the laughter suddenly Starscream came barging into the room and ran up to Megatron. Everyone cleared away from him, Megatron forced Maegatrix to do so, so that what ever happened she wouldn't get hurt.

"Megatron! You left me high and dry tonight! You were supposed to be at work!"

Megatron looked at Starscream and watched him reply, "I told you it was Christmas Eve and that I would be spending it with my lovely Maegatrix! Plus the last time I checked I was your boss and you not mine."

"Well then we should have a little change then. You are not worthy to be in charge of the management! You are not worthy to be a leader of wisdom!" Starscream yelled.

Megatron pulled out a gun and aimed it at Starscream and said, "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you here and now."

"You have grown soft Megatron! You are not the one Decepticon you were last year!"

"I am the same Decepticon I have always been! It's you Starscream who has become power hunger and not caring about anything!" With that said Megatron pulled the trigger and Starscream fell to the floor…

"You killed him that night…" Vector Prime muttered.

"Yes, but he did come back. He was so hard to kill. He once believed he was immortal, but like all who say they are only turn out to be mortal."

Vector Prime nodded in agreement, but said not a word. The rest of the night went on as if nothing had happened and then the spirit said, "Come…we have one more visit to see….my time grows short Megatron and this one is one you have wanted to forget."

"No spirit, no please no. Don't torture me with anymore!" But his plea was not heard and soon it was years later Megatron and Maegatrix had just gotten home and they started to fight. Megatron put a hand over his face and tried to block out the images, but they slowly came into his head by hearing all what was happening.

"Megatron! You always say you're going to stop this madness but you never do! Your obsession has been your life now! What happened to the Megatron I fell in love with."

"Maegatrix! I'm trying to do this all for you! Giving you a home and energon! I'm doing this for you!"

"Megatron…what happened to our dream to be mates? Did you love just at all of a sudden just vanish? You're not the Decepticon I fell in love with those many years ago."

"Maegatrix….times are hard right now…I'm doing the best I can. All I want is for you to be happy."

"Does it look like I'm happy!? Does it!?"

Megatron watched this argument progress and ran over to Maegatrix and put his hand on her shoulder and yelled, "Listen to her! Stop what you're doing and listen to her! Embrace her! Tell her your sorry!"

The young Megatron felt all his anger go out at once and hit Maegatrix across the face. Megatron watched himself do this…He staggered backwards in shock at what happened…he now remembered why she left him…Megatron ran over to his younger form and smacked him, but nothing happened.

"As I have said before Megatron, this is the stuff that has happened in your past. There is nothing you or I can do to change it." Vector Prime said.

"Leave me! Just please leave me! Let me alone and leave me!" Vector Prime slowly started to vanish and Megatron ran after Maegatrix and when she was back to where they had once lived he watched her sit in a chair and cry. She had all her stuff ready to go…she was leaving him.

"I'm so sorry Maegatrix…if I could I would change it…I would have you in my arms right now if it weren't for that one mistake…I would have quit everything for you just to make you happy…now I can't see why I didn't do the things when the time was there….Maegatrix I'm sorry."

He felt energon tears stain his cheeks and fall to the floor. "I loved you Megatron…I had given my whole spark to you, but you just threw it away like nothing."

"No….Maegatrix…"

"Goodbye Megatron…may you have a wonderful life." With that said she left the room and Megatron ran to the wall and slammed his fist against the wall.

"Why!? WHY!?"

He closed his eyes and then opened them to see he was back at home. "It was all a dream." He got off the floor and looked around. It was almost two. "Let me rest in peace!" He then closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

Well I hope you guys liked this chapter...a little emotional I'm sorry...but the next chapters will be happier. :D So please review!


	3. The Second of the Three Spirits

Well I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas! Now the New Year is coming upon us! I hope everyone enjoyed year 2008 and lets make the best of 2009. Happy New Year! Enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3

The Second of the Three Spirits

Megatron had gone back to sleep, but no later did a booming voice force himself to wake up. He knew that it was the second messenger that Marley had foretold him about. The first spirit had forced him to relive the past…but he had no idea what this spirit was going to show him. He opened his door to the outside and found energon everywhere. There was so much he forced himself not to drool. Then he saw the spirit, the spirit was much larger than he and looked down at Megatron.

Megatron had never been afraid of anything, but a spirit could do much more than a simple transformer, then he saw the insignia on its chest. "Autobot," he whispered, but that one whisper cost him his hiding place.

"Megatron, leader of the Decepticons, I know you hide from me. Come in, and know me better transformer!" The loud voice boomed across the whole room. The voice was deep and massive…something he had never heard. He slowly came out from the side of the corner and came face to face with the spirit. The whole room had changed since he last saw it. The room had must have gotten bigger or he smaller. Decorations were everywhere and it was all lit up with goodness.

"Who are you?" Megatron demanded.

"I am the Ghost of Christmas Present," replied the spirit, "Look upon me!" Megatron quickly obeyed. When he first saw the spirit all he focused on was the Autobot insignia. Now as he looked upon him the spirit was red and gold, then he wore a beautiful green robe. Megatron could easily be picked up by this spirit and thrown around the planet without stopping for days. "You have never seen the likes of me before!" exclaimed the spirit.

"Never," Megatron replied.

"Have you walked forth with the younger members of my family; meaning (for I am very young) my elder brothers born in these later years." Spoke the spirit.

"I don't think I have spirit…just how many brothers do you have?" Megatron asked.

"More than nineteen hundred." Replied the spirit.

Megatron's optics grew big with shock and joked, "Imagine the grocery bills." The two laughed at it for a while but then the Ghost of Christmas Past rose to its feet. Megatron was shocked that it didn't break through the ceiling, but it seemed that it grew as the spirit rose.

"Spirit," said Megatron submissively, "conduct me where you will. I went forth earlier on compulsion, and I learnt my lesson which is working now. Tonight, if you have ought to teach me, let me profit by it."

The transformer looked down at Megatron and said, "Climb aboard."  
Megatron had never asked to climb into another transformer's hand other Astrotrain. This was an Autobot spirit and wasn't sure if he could trust him. "I don't have all night, Megatron, if you don't come with me you can look forward to an awful fate after death."

Megatron slowly stepped into the spirits hand and the room started spinning. All the decorations were disappearing, and the outside was starting to appear. The darkness melted away with daylight and transformers from minicons to Autobots and Decepticons. Everyone was in a happy mood and talking, carrying gifts to houses. Little sparklings were running having fun on Christmas and showing what Santa Claws had brought them. Lovers were walking side by side loving each others gifts…no one could see them at all…these were shadows of the present.

There very few shops opened and the ones that were opened were the ones who had the transformer geese, duck, and turkey for Christmas dinner, but soon after time went on everything closed up and everywhere. Chimneys were soon smoking and the smell of dinner cooking filled Megatron's nostrils. "Is there a particular flavor in what you sprinkle from your torch?"

Omega Supreme just looked down at the Decepticon leader in his hand and sat him down. "There is. My own," his deep voice rumbled as he answered.

"Would it apply to any kind of dinner on this day?" Megatron asked again.

"To any kindly given. To poor one most." Omega Supreme replied.

"Why to a poor one most?" asked Megatron who was surprised. At least this spirit could give all that could buy it would be able to get it.

Suddenly the spirit replied, "Because it needs it most."

"Omega Supreme?" started Megatron, but paused to think of what his question was, "I wonder you, of all the beings in the many worlds about us, should desire to cramp these people's opportunities of innocent enjoyment."

"Yes," the spirit replied.

"You would deprive them of their means of dining every seventh day, often the only day on which is said to dine at all." said Megatron, "Wouldn't you."

"Affirmative."

"You seek to close these places on the seventh day, and it comes to the same thing."

Again the spirit agreed again to Megatron and walked the empty streets of Cybertron. Then Megatron spoke up, "Forgive me if I'm wrong. It has been done in your name, or at least the name of your family."

"There are some upon this Cybertron of yours," return the spirit, "who lay to know us, and who do their deeds of passion, pride, ill-will, hatred, envy, bigotry, and selfishness in our name, who are as strange to us and all out kith kin, as if they had never lived. Remember that, and charge their doings on themselves, not us."

Megatron promised he would and slowly they started to disappear into the mists and then they managed to get to his servant's house…Optimus Prime though from the looks of things it seemed like he wasn't home. But instead there inside was his working wife trying to prepare a wonderful dinner for the holidays. Optigana had always been a good Decepticon, but she went Autobot when she met Optimus Prime.

There was a child helping his mother. He recognized them off the bat. He was Optimus' son/warrior. It was Jazz Optimus' own second in command at home helping his mother. Then suddenly Mrs. Prime spoke, "What has ever got your precious father then?" said Optigana, "And your brother, Bumblebee? And Arcee wouldn't be home as late as last Christmas by half an hour!"

"Here's Arcee mother!" exclaimed Jazz.

Suddenly two Autobots came running in. Twins! They were the youngest and weren't not allowed to go into battle, "Here's Arcee mother!" cried the young Primes. "Hurray! There's such a goose Arcee!"

"Well bless your spark alive, my dear, how late you are," said Optigana kissing Arcee a dozen times or more.

"We'd a deal of work to finish up last night." Replied the female Autobot, "and had to clear away this morning another."

"Well! Never mind as long as you are here," spoke Mrs. Prime, "You better sit yourself down by the fire at once, you're freezing cold, Primus bless you."

Suddenly the twins started running around the house, "Father's coming! Father's coming! Hide Arcee hide!" Just as Arcee hid herself little Bumblebee walked in followed by his father. Optimus looked around seeing all his children except Arcee.

"Where's Arcee?" Optimus asked.

"Not coming." Optigana replied.

"Not coming!" exclaimed Optimus. It seemed as though all his high spirits melted away and a depressed look. "Not coming on Christmas day!?"

Arcee didn't want to depress her father so she came out prematurely and ran to her father giving him a huge hug. The twins grabbed Bumblebee and dragged him to the table and got him ready for the feast.

"How did little Bumblebee behave?" asked Optigana to Optimus as she was getting the food ready to go out on the table.

"As good as gold." Optimus replied and helped her bring out the food. "Ratchet had come to see him today for a check up…he still hasn't lost touch of his old job. He hopes to go back to it soon, but if the Decepticons don't light up on the Autobots then the Autobots may go extinct in a couple solar cycles."

Megatron watched Bumblebee play around with his siblings, and he suddenly got a rush of guilt at what he had done to Bumblebee. The spirit noticed Megatron's change of attitude and looked down at him, "What's going through your mind?" he asked.

"When the war was going on…Bumblebee was following orders his dad and told him to do…I had intercepted the call and followed Bumblebee. If it weren't for Optimus Bumblebee would be in worse condition or even dead." Omega Supreme looked at him and then back inside the house.

The Primes got all the food set out on the table and gave everyone regular energon. They all sat down around the table and Optimus grabbed his glass and stood up and proposed, "A Merry Christmas to all of us my dears, Primus bless."

The whole family re-echoed Optimus' words and then Bumblebee whispered, "Primus bless everyone." Optimus got up from his seat and went over to Bumblebee and gave his son a hug.

"Spirit," spoke Megatron, "Will Tiny Tim die?"

"I see a vacant seat," replied the ghost, "in a poor chimney-corner, and a crutch without an owner, carefully preserved. If these shadows remain unaltered by the Future, the sparkling will truly die." Omega Supreme's voice echoed in Megatron's ear.

"No, no!" cried Megatron, "Oh no, kind spirit! Say he will be spared! It's my fault he's like this if I hadn't tried to kill him he'd be normal and healthy. Please kind spirit! Say it isn't true!"

"If these shadows remain unaltered by the Future, none other in my race will find him here," returned the ghost, "What then. If he like to die then he better do it and decrease the surplus population."

Megatron hung his head down low ashamed of what he had said…he wished he had given Ironhide and Ratchet some money to the poor…he wished he hadn't conquered Cybertron. He should had left it the way it was.

"Cybertronian," said the Ghost, "if Cybertronian you be in spark, not adamant, forbear that wicked can't until you have discovered what the surplus is, and where it is. Will you decide what men shall live, what men shall die? It may be that in the sight of Heaven, you are more worthless and less fit to live than millions like this poor transformer's child, oh Primus, to hear the Insect on the leaf pronouncing on the too much life among his hungry brothers in the dust."

Megatron was about to say something to the spirit when he heard his name being said, "Lord Megatron!" exclaimed Optimus, "I'll give you Lord Megatron the founder of this feast."

"The founder of this feast indeed!" screeched Optigana, "If he were here I'd give him a piece of my mind."

"My dear," spoke Optimus, "the children, Christmas day!"

"It should be Christmas day I'm sure," said she, "on which one thinks the health of such an odious, stingy, hard transformer such as Lord Megatron. You know he is Optimus. You fought against him for so many years and because of this he has made you this…if it hadn't won you wouldn't be like this, you'd be making sure everyone was equal and…Megatron just makes me so mad! We need to revolt against him! Tear him apart and feed the wild transformers."

"My dear I know its been hard…but we have done good so far…we're making it—

"Barely Optimus! Just barely!" she exclaimed, then she sighed, "I'll drink to his health for you Optimus. I hope he has a very Happy New Year and a Merry Christmas I have no doubt."

As time passed Megatron stood there watching the family enjoy their Christmas. All his attention though was at Bumblebee. The poor Sparkling didn't deserve this life…he should have had the better life he had before the war. Before all this happened. Jazz got up and so did the rest of the family. They all helped one another clean up and then they were able to have fun.

"So father…when do you plan to revolt?" Jazz questioned.

Megatron looked at Optimus; he had always suspected Optimus to be planning something behind his back. "I'm not sure if I'm going to revolt…I've tried in the past, but he has learned. When I go to work I am placed with a collar and if I step out of line he makes me go off line for a short while.

But soon the family ran outside and started playing in the snow. Megatron smiled seeing the family having fun. Especially Bumblebee, he'd limp around and laugh as his siblings slowly chased him with snow balls. But soon the scenery faded and people like the Primes were out and about having fun with everyone. Then again the scenery disappeared and they were at a nicer house.

"What is this place?" Megatron asked.

"A place where the Fires live, who labor in the bowels of Cybertron," said the spirit, "But they know me see!"

The two walked through the wall and entered the house. There was an older Cybertronian singing in the native tongue of the planet the carols of how Cybertron came to be. A few more transformers entered the room and then one he automatically recognized as his nephew. Megatron watched his nephew walk around with the people in the house. His wife was right next to him the whole time and they were laughing and having a good old time.

Megatron felt his spark swell with sorrow seeing all this happening…he wanted to be there in person to where everyone could see him and he could interact with them. He wanted to tell his nephew that he was sorry for the way he had treated him earlier that day. Suddenly Jetfire started laughing and the spirit standing next to him joined him. "Ha, ha!" laughed Megatron's nephew, "Ha, ha, ha!"

Megatron couldn't help but laugh, he had no idea what they were laughing at, but it couldn't keep Megatron from not laughing. Then Jetfire started holding his sides and then exclaimed, "He said that Christmas was a humbug, as I live!" cried Megatron's nephew. "He believed it too!"

"More shame for him, Jetfire." Spoke Megatron's niece. Everyone there joined in with their laughter and then Jetfire spoke again.

"He's a comical fellow," said Megatron's nephew, "that's the truth: and not a pleasant as he might be. However, his offences carry their own punishment, and I have nothing to say against him."

I'm sure he's very rich Jetfire," hinted Megatron's niece. "At least you always tell me so."

"What of that my dear?" said Jetfire, "His wealth is of no use to him. He don't do any good with it. He don't make himself comfortable with it. He hasn't the satisfaction of thinking-ha, ha, ha!-that he is ever going to benefit us with it."

"I have no patience with him." Spoke Jetfire's wife. All the other femme bots in the room agreed. Megatron was shocked at how many people didn't think highly of him. His nephew was the only one who stood up for him.

"Oh I have!" exclaimed Jetfire, "I am sorry for him; I couldn't be angry with him even if I tried…sure during the war I hated him all the time, but I didn't know he was my uncle…when we did find out we were related though…he saved my fate from the other Autobots that fought against him…Optimus Prime the once proud Autobot leader is now working under Megatron…its sad to see such a wonderful leader as him go to a waist under my uncle, but there is nothing I can do. My hatred for him has emptied and love, compassion has filled its place."

"Indeed, I think he loses a good dinner." Spoke Megatron's niece.

"I'm very glad to hear it."

After the dinner everyone went into the gathering room and started playing a game. Omega Supreme was very pleased to see Megatron enjoying himself finally after all the years in solitude. He was finally having fun. Then a new game started called yes and no. Basically everyone had to think of something that Jetfire was thinking of.

Some of them guessed a dog, pig, horse, cow, and it went on until finally Jetfire's wife stood up and exclaimed, "I know who it is! It's your uncle Lord Megatron!

"Yes!"

Megatron did not know he'd be the center of attention on such a wonderful day with wonderful people…Megatron looked upon the spirit and noticed that he was getting rustier. "My time is nearly up."

They disappeared from the scene to a misty place. It was so foggy you could hardly see what was in front of you. "Why are spirits lives so brief on this planet?"

"My life upon this planet ends tonight."  
"Tonight!" exclaimed Megatron.

Omega Supreme sat Megatron down and then pulled out two sparklings and said, "I warn you of these sparklings. The boy is ignorance and the girl is want. Stay away from these sparklings as much as you possibly can…but stay away from the boy more than the girl…for he can corrupt.

Then slowly the spirit disappeared into the night leaving Megatron all alone in the night with no one around him…all alone in the eerie fog.

* * *

Well I hope you guys enjoyed. Please review! And again have a very Merry Christmas! And a disclaimer...none of this belongs to me! As you all know. If I did own it....I'd be living free.


	4. The Last of the Spirits

Okay sorry that this chapter is short. The chapter in the original book didn't have as much stuff happen in it as the other chapters. But I hope you enjoy! One more chapter after this and hopefully it'll be done by tomorrow....New Year's Eve. Then my goal is complete and Mistress Megatron won't have my head. Again please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

The Last of the Spirits

Suddenly before Megatron stood a phantom, of all Megatron's years he had never seen anything like this spirit which stood before him at this time. As it walked towards him Megatron got down on one knee. The spirit was wrapped up in a robe and Megatron could not see its face.

"Am I standing in the presence of the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come?" asked Megatron fearfully.

The spirit did not answer but nodded to Megatron. Megatron did not like this at all…the spirit reminded him of the figure humans called Death on planet Earth. Speaking of the human customs he then realized there is a book on Earth called A Christmas Carol…he was so shocked to discover the story was true. He was in Scrooge's position. "You are about to show me shadows of the things that not have happened, but will happen in the time before us," Megatron pursued. "Is that so spirit?"

And again he received no answer, but a nod with the head. The spirit started walking off and Megatron quickly got on his feet and went to follow the spirit. "Ghost of the Future. I fear you more than any specter I have seen. But as I know your purpose is to do me good, and as I hope to live to be another man from what I was, I am prepared to bear you company, and do it with thankful of the heart. Will you not speak?"

The spirit didn't reply again but just pointed ahead. "Lead on!" said Megatron, "Lead on! The night is waning fast, and it is precious time to me, I know. Lead on, Spirit!"

The two walked to the city and people were everywhere wearing black and talking. "No," said a great Cybertronian with a huge chin…it looked like Sentential, "I don't know much about it, either way. I only know is He's dead."

"When did he?" inquired another.

"Last night, I believe."

"Why, what does the matter with him," spoke a third, "I thought he'd never die."

"Primus knows." Spoke Sentential.

"What's going to happen to the planet? Are we able to go back to the way things were before the war?"

"I heard that the great Optimus Prime was going to take us back to the days where we didn't have to worry about anything." Spoke the third person.

"The great Optimus Prime? He has been Megatron's prisoner for the last hundred of years. What makes you think he'll become great again?"

"Well, the funeral was very cheap…like the con was…cheap and he had all this money to spend, "for upon my life I don't know of anybody to go to it. Suppose we make up a party and volunteer?"

"I don't mind going if a lunch is provided." Said another Cybertronian, Megatron was looking around the place…it was all dark and gloomy. He wondered who the poor fellow who as being treated this way. Megatron knew these Transformers very well. He stood there watching the transformers and then the Decepticons and Autobots got up from their seats and walked off. Megatron knew who they were…the great transformers who helped keep the planet straight, but of course it didn't seem to be working.

* * *

Megatron looked out into the city where there were Cybertronians walking everywhere and then suddenly he saw humans. They were walking in the middle of Cybertron. Then he saw the Autobots….Optimus Prime was walking behind them with a long face. He suddenly felt like something bad happened. He looked up at the spirit and said, "Please tell me it isn't true what I'm thinking. Please spirit!"

The spirit's optics suddenly brightened with blood red and then dimmed to where he could not see them any more. Transformers and humans alike were all walking down the same street. This definitely wasn't good. He would go by other transformers and try to see what everyone was talking about. Suddenly the spirit step forward and whispered, "You wanted to conquer the planet and you have…you see what everyone saw while you did this…though in the future it will be a better place."

"You speak now spirit? Why now and not earlier?" Megatron asked coming up to the spirit.

The hood finally flew off and there stood the most feared creature on the face of Cybertron. The Fallen…one of the 13 transformers created by Primus himself, he had chosen to join up with Unicron…but he had died in the many wars afterwards and now here he was….the hardener of death.

"I will not follow you spirit…"

"If you wish not to change your life then go ahead and leave…but you will be faced with me in the near future." His optics brightened and then he smiled a crooked smile. "Of course I would enjoy seeing you again….though it was you and Optimus who killed me so revenge is in order."

"How do I know you won't turn against me if my back is to you?" Megatron asked the spirit.

"I cannot harm anyone in this form…for I am here to teach you a lesson. Now let's move forward."

"Spirit…how did you escape the fait with chains?"

The Fallen looked at Megatron and smiled, "This what I am doing is not fun and games…I can't go around killing people as I wish…I've tried, but I only got punished and sent down to a lower level of life. As all those who did bad deeds I was punished the worse…I was given back my job and now I walk around endlessly waiting for someone to die and then I can end their life."

Megatron just looked at The Fallen and then at everyone else around him. Then he heard the humans start whispering amongst themselves. "So it's true he's gone?"

"That's what Optimus said…and you know Optimus never would lie to us as big as this….plus we're allowed on the planet again." Spoke another.

Megatron felt his spark sink…he knew what that meant…but then he wasn't sure what it meant…he was in between. He didn't know what to do…so instead he followed the kids with the Fallen right behind him.

"Yeah…Optimus said that we can come on Cybertron now…but sadly I think we made it here too late."

"No….don't tell me…" whispered one

"We'll find out when we get there."

Megatron stood straight up and followed them to the Primes house. _Oh no…not that,_ thought Megatron. He turned to the spirit and exclaimed, "Please don't tell me Bumblebee died! Please spirit!"

"You brought this upon yourself. You never cared for Optimus Prime. You kept him your prisoner and paid him small amount and he couldn't help him…You took all Ratchet's gear away from him so he couldn't help the sparkling even if he wanted to." Megatron looked up at The Fallen, "You caused this Megatron!"

"NO!" yelled Megatron he ran inside before Optimus had gotten home. He found Optigana by a fire place crying. Her sparklings gathered around her.

"Are you alright mother?"

"Yes, I just have something caught in my eye."

Suddenly Optimus came in, followed by his human companions. "Optigana…"

"Optimus—

"You should really go up and see it where Bumblebee lays…it's so peacefully, he would have loved it." Optimus suddenly felt his optics well up and he quickly turned away.

"We will all go visit Bumblebee as a family."

The humans walked forth and looked up at the femme, "We're sorry Mrs. Prime…Bumblebee was a good friend to us…if only Megatron hadn't done what he did to him—

The human started crying at that point and couldn't finish his sentence. Optigana bent down to him and picked him up in her hand and cradled her like she did once with Bumblebee when he was just a tiny sparkling. The other humans gathered around the rest of the family.

Megatron looked in a corner and saw a crutch without an owner. "What have I done?"

"You did what you thought was best."

"NO! I did it out of greed and for it Bumblebee had to pay for it with his life. Spirit…please tell me I can alter the future…this isn't set." Megatron pleaded.

The Fallen looked at Megatron and didn't speak. "I know you speak Fallen! Now speak to me!"

When The Fallen didn't reply again Megatron yelled at the spirit, "Answer me!"

"Hold your temper. We may have to bring in different spirits for that."

Megatron's optics grew big and he took a deep breath. "Please tell me that his is not set…but it can be altered."

"Yes, that is if you can change before the time comes…how do you know this isn't a dream?"

"Well if it wasn't a dream I would be in chains right now and you wouldn't be following me around." Megatron replied. The Fallen looked at Megatron and then at the transformers and humans in the room. "I will make sure Bumblebee doesn't die. I will become a better Cybertronian! I swear it! I will."

"You can't now we still have another stop before my time is up." The spirit whispered. Megatron looked at him and then at the beings in the room. He bent down to the little girl and stroked her back. She quickly turned around and looked at Megatron…though she couldn't see him she smiled.

"What's the matter Alexis?" asked the boy.

"I think Bumblebee was just saying goodbye…I felt him touch me."

Megatron felt another wave of grieve. He looked at the spirit and said, "I'm supposed to be invisible….they're not supposed to see or hear me."

"What about feeling?" asked The Fallen.

Megatron stopped there. He looked at The Fallen and said, "If we are just shadows and all this stuff are shadows then they shouldn't feel me."

"But yet, regular transformers and humans don't get touched by ghosts all the time."

The two left the house and walked the streets…it was a dreary Christmas night. No one was out and happy…mist was everywhere and fog…it was more like 'All Hallows Eve'. The spirit slowly walked through the city until they came to a cemetery and one grave was not covered.

"Please spirit…whatever this is…you know I'll change." Megatron whimpered.

"Oh this is amazing…the mighty Megatron cowering."

"Please spirit…believe me."

"Look upon the grave."

Megatron took a deep breath and uncovered the grave. When he saw 'MEGATRON' written upon the grave his optics filled with tears. "Again I promise you I will change! I will change!"

The spirit disappeared the he was alone. Chimes were ringing through the air and he knew what he had to do. He was going to change and change everyone's lives he knew or will meet…he was going to change everything he had done. He was going to have the planet restored…

* * *

Well I hope you guys enjoyed! Please review!


	5. The End of it

YEY! I did it! I completed the story before the New Year! YEY! But I hope you enjoy this last chapter and now I'll be working on my other works. :D

* * *

Chapter 5

The End of It

Megatron suddenly woke up and he was spread out across the floor. "It was a dream. It was only a dream!" He got up from the floor and started dancing around. But was it Christmas or did he miss it while he was sleeping. He opened the window door and saw a sparkling walking by. "You there!"

"Are you talking to me sir?"

"Yes! What's today?" Megatron asked.

The reaction from the sparkling made it obvious that it was Christmas. "Why, its Christmas Day sir."

"Good I have missed it." Whispered Megatron.

"Hey lad! Do you know if they still have that huge goose in the window of the poultry shop?"

"The one the size of me?"

"Yes.

"Yes, sir its still there."

Megatron smiled and then said, "Go pick it up and I'll give you a shilling."

"Yes sir!

The boy ran off Megatron was left to do the rest of the planning. He was just so happy to be alive…in his house. He needed to see Optimus Prime…he needed to change the way things are run here. He had changed and so he was going to make Cybertron a better place. He will even go to Earth and pick up Optimus' human friends and have them come up here. He quickly polished his armor and then walked out the house. When he had exited there was the poultry Cybertronian.

"Just as I said," Megatron said to the boy and gave him not a shilling, but ten shillings. The sparkling nearly fell over and exclaimed, "Thank you sir!"

Megatron looked at the Transformer and said, "Take this to the Prime's house….I have much to do on this Christmas Day and very little time."

"Yes sir." The Transformer replied and went to deliver the goose.

"Okay…time to set things straight.

Megatron transformed and drove quickly to the warp gate bridge and made it to Earth in no time flat. Seeing how everything was they were having their Christmas also…celebrating Jesus Christ's birthday…or other celebrating Hanukah and Quanza, plus many more religions. Now he needed to find the humans who helped with Optimus in the past and bring them up. He drove fast on the roads and even though police tried to catch him they could not. Megatron was simply too fast, but if he weren't in a hurry he'd stop. When he got to the city where they had first landed he found a group of them together. Then he over heard them.

"So….do you think we'll be able to see Optimus and the Autobots again?"

"Not while Megatron's ruling…he'll squash us in a minute."

Megatron quietly transformed and replied, "No…in fact I came here to take you up to Cybertron."

The humans turned around and when they saw Megatron all of them started to scream and tried to hide, but Megatron trapped them between his hands. "Please Lord Megatron…please don't kill us!"

"If I wanted to kill you I would have destroyed the Earth. Now I am going to take you to Cybertron."

All the humans looked shocked and then asked, "Are you going to feed us to

some wild transformer beast up there?"

"NO!" yelled Megatron. He took a deep breath and said, "I know I have been very nasty in the years past….but I tell you I have changed."

"How did you change?" asked Alexis.

"I saw four spirits last night telling me to change and showed me what happened if I didn't."

"Did you read 'A Christmas Carol'?" asked Carlos.

"No…I tell you I was visited by Starscream, Vector Prime, Omega Supreme, and The Fallen…all in one night and they changed me." The humans just looked up at him and then he said, "Would you be alive right now if I still hated humans and wanted to conquer the universe?"

That showed them the truth and then Rad said, "I never thought I'd live to see the day you Megatron would become good."

"I knew there was some good in you Megatron," spoke Lori.

Megatron knew he needed to stop the cit chat so he transformed into a car and said, "Jump in and get comfortable."

The humans quickly obeyed. When they all got settled they were all very cramped. Megatron had to wiggle the seats around a little bit to get situated. Then he started driving very, very fast. The humans inside were laughing at the speed they were going. Megatron started to slow down when he saw a barricade of police cars to block his path.

"Uh oh….we're screwed." Fred exclaimed.

Megatron just laughed and transformed into his jet form. Surprisingly everyone stayed in the same spots. "Oh man I bet you that they are so confused at what had just happened!"

* * *

Back on Cybertron the poultry Transformer came to the Prime's house and knocked on the door. "Hello?"

"Yes this fine goose is for Mr. Optimus Prime."

"I'm sorry but I didn't pay for this."

"I know…a gentleman did…he wishes to remain anonymous." The transformer replied.

Bringing in the goose the whole family was shocked. "What are we going to do?"

"Well…we're going to cook it and eat it and have the most wonderful Christmas dinner we've had in a long time." Spoke Optigana.

"Optigana I couldn't agree with you more." So the Prime family got ready for the most wonderful meal they had, had in a long time.

* * *

Megatron arrived on Cybertron and let the humans climb out and once they were out he transformed and when the other Transformers saw Megatron they quickly moved out of his way. "Quite a reputation here Megatron," spoke Kobe.

Megatron said nothing, but scooped up the humans and started walking through the pat the transformers had made him. "Merry Christmas."

Everyone of the transformer's optics nearly popped out and they stuttered to wish him a Merry Christmas in return. Then to try and freak them more out he then exclaimed,

"Everyone go home and enjoy the holidays! It's Christmas!"

Everyone's jaws nearly dropped and quickly ran off thinking Megatron may change his mind. Then Megatron saw Ironhide and Ratchet. Putting all the humans on his shoulders he walked up to them. "Ratchet…Ironhide…I would like to give you some charity for what you are doing for the poor. I want to give you a million shillings…I think that will cover everyone."

"OH lord! Thank you sir!"

"Oh and Ratchet, you can get your tools back…you're back on the job to helping transformers…and humans alike." After he said that the humans started exclaiming with joy. Ratchet looked to see Sam and Mikaela part of the humans Megatron and brought up.

"You really have changed Megatron…what happened?"

"Well…you may want to thank, Starscream, The Ghost of past, the present and the future."

The two Autobots smiled and nodded to him and walked off just talking about what had happened.

They got to a house and Megatron knocked. The door opened and there stood Jetfire. "JETFIRE!" screamed the humans. Jetfire's face was priceless. He knew Megatron didn't like humans…but now he was at his doorstep holding the humans…or had them on his shoulders.

"Uncle Megatron?"  
"Uncle!?" screamed the humans again. Megatron looked at them and said, "I think its time for you guys to run around and stretch."

Megatron lowered them to the ground and they ran into the house. "Now…Jetfire you know the Cybertronians inside will have too—

"RATS! ORGANIC RATS!" cried a femme voice.

The two transformers ran inside and saw Jetfire's wife trying to kill the humans. Jetfire quickly grabbed a hold of his wife and Megatron grabbed the kids holding them to his chest to calm them down. "Dear, they're not rats, they're humans. They are Optimus' friends please don't do that again."

"I'm sorry…" she whispered. She looked at the frightened children in Megatron's arms.

"I'm sorry…who are you?"  
"Uh…dear this is my uncle….Megatron." Jetfire spoke.

"Oh…OH! Lord Megatron! I'm so sorry for what has happened!"

"My dear, it's okay, my nephew speaks very highly of you. I can see why. What a charming young femme."  
Jetfire's wife blushed a bit after Megatron said this and then looked at Jetfire. "He surely has changed."

"Yes I know."  
"I just wanted to apologize…I told you Christmas was a humbug…and that was not true…I was being a humbug for not realizing the meaning of Christmas. Primus forgive me the time I've wasted."

Jetfire smiled and Megatron smiled back… "I see now you look a lot like her mother."

"Thank you uncle."

"Primus I miss her so…I wish I could change back time and save her…"

"We all miss her Megatron."

"Yes….she was a lovely femme…but sorry for now staying long I gotta go see someone I owe."

"You owe someone? Wow."

"Optimus Prime." Replied Megatron.

"Oh yes…you do kinda owe him for all the things you did to him." Jetfire replied making a face.

Megatron carried the humans out and went down to Optimus' place. "This is Optimus' house? I thought it would be different."

Megatron looked down at them…he had originally kicked Optimus out of his nicer house and took all his stuff after the battle was won. It was time for him to give it all back. "Hid behind my head," he whispered to them.

They did exactly what they were told and Megatron knocked on the door. When there was no answer Megatron yelled, "Optimus Prime!"

Optimus quickly went to the door and said, "Lord Megatron…what are—

"You were not at work today as we discussed." Megatron spoke.

"But Megatron…you gave me the day off. It's Christmas Day."

"I? Lord Megatron give you a day off!? Would I really do that?" Megatron asked trying so hard not to laugh.

"No sir…but you did."

Suddenly Optigana came up to Megatron and said, "Lord Megatron I suggest you leave here at once!"

"Well…then Optimus, because you missed your day of work…" Optimus' face paled and then Megatron couldn't stand it. "I am making you my partner and we're going to make Cybertron a better place!"

The Prime family nearly fell over in shock as did Optigana. The children quickly came to see what was going on and when they saw Megatron smiling. They knew something was wrong. "What's wrong!?" they all asked at once.

"I am letting you go back to your old home and giving you all your stuff back…plus making your father my partner and making this planet a different place…OH! I almost forgot to show you your friends."

The humans came out from hiding and Optimus quickly grabbed them holding them to his chest. Then Megatron saw Bumblebee come into view and said, "We're going to get you fixed up Bumblebee."

Bumblebee's face just lit up like a light bulb and limped over to them. Megatron gently picked him up and smiled at the Prime family. "It was you who sent the goose." Bumblebee exclaimed.

"Maybe…" Megatron said with a smile. Optimus looked at Megatron and asked, "What made you change?"

"Just remembering the past and scared of the future…spirits can really open your eyes."

Megatron smiled and then heard a voice behind him…a voice he hadn't heard in so long. "Megatron?"

He turned around and his spark skipped so many times. "Maegatrix?"

She smiled and said, "So you finally changed…and the question is do you still love me?"  
Megatron couldn't control himself anymore and he kissed her fully on the mouth saying, "I miss you so much. I thought of you every day. I'm sorry it took me so long to change…"

"Well you have changed…and if you're still single…"

"I've been single all these many years."

Maegatrix smiled even bigger and said, "So you wanna come over later on."  
"I would like that."

Megatron had done better than his word. And the Primes moved into their old house on the hill. The humans were able to come and go whenever they pleased and Bumblebee lived. Cybertron was a better place after and Megatron became a second father to Bumblebee and a brother to Optimus.

* * *

Well I hope everyone of you had a wonderful holiday and be safe in the New Year! HAPPY NEW YEARS!


End file.
